


Sometimes Decisions Help Dreams Become Reality

by mendabrokenheart (lookhowtheyshine)



Category: American Idol RPF, David Cook (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookhowtheyshine/pseuds/mendabrokenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wish I could've been there with you," Archie said, now pacing in front of the bed. His heart had begun to race and there was a slight resistance from his lungs with each breath he took, but he knew this feeling. It was nerves. Of course he'd be nervous though, he was about to change his life forever. "But you know, I couldn't let this night go by and not celebrate with you somehow, so I got you a little something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Waited So Long to Say This

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this back in June of 2011 on LiveJournal for the release of Cook's album "This Loud Morning." I was celebrating gay marriage being legalized in New York on the 24th, so I thought this story was a good way to go about sharing the mirth. Or whatever. For those of you who haven't seen this yet, enjoy!

_David Cook to celebrate the release of his newest album, “This Loud Morning,” at the Paramount Hotel in NYC. Details to follow._  
  
“Now boarding, Flight 708 to Chicago.”  
  
Archie smiled and adjusted his hat, making sure no one noticed him, then stood up and grabbed his bag. He had been planning this surprise appearance for weeks, but he had no idea that two days before his flight, something would happen in New York that would change his plans completely. It was now Sunday, two days before the album was to be dropped, and the young man was about to do something that could make or break his future. It was possibly the craziest, stupidest, most outrageous thing he had ever done in his young life… and he couldn’t be more excited.  
  
As he boarded the plane and took his seat (by the window, of course) he looked out at the airport and found his smile growing. He became submerged in his thoughts; he didn’t even notice the plane start to move, nor did he realize he was in the air until he heard the pilot’s voice telling them that they would be arriving in Chicago in a few hours, and then he knew that New York City would follow shortly after that. Archie really wasn’t a fan of connecting flights, but he knew there weren’t any direct flights from LA to NYC anymore.  
  
He got settled, took out his iPod, and laid his head back against the seat as his boyfriend’s soft voice filled his ears. Even now, hearing Cook sing made his heart race a little bit. Archie was pretty sure that this smile would be stuck on his face, but he didn’t care. Cook liked it when he smiled, anyway.  
  
~~~  
  
By the time he got settled into his hotel room in New York, he was completely worn out. Most of the time he wasn’t really affected by cross-country flights, but tonight seemed to drain him worse than usual. He collapsed onto the bed and pulled his phone out to find a missed call. Despite feeling like he could pass out at any second, he found himself smiling again and hitting _Call Back_.  
  
The phone only rang twice before he could hear Cook’s voice.  
  
“I was just saying that it would be easier if we went into the other room. Doesn’t seem like this is really going to work. Hey Arch!”  
  
Archie laughed and rolled onto his back. “Sounds like things are getting stressful over there. You okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not really a big deal, though I wish people would calm down a little.” Archie could hear someone scoff in the background, followed by a muffled _“I am_ perfectly _calm!”_ “We still have two days until the album drops.”  
  
“They just want it to be perfect.”  
  
“I know, I know, but I don’t see why they have to get so worked up. I mean as long as the fans see me and I see the fans and we’re all happy and celebrating, it shouldn’t really matter, should it?”  
  
“No. I agree with you, Cook.”  
  
“ _Thank_ you!” There was silence on the line for a moment, then Cook sighed. “I wish you were going to be here with me. I understand you have things to do in LA, so I’m not upset or anything. I just…”  
  
“Wanted your boyfriend to be by your side?” Archie offered, feeling his heart leap in his chest. Even after three years of dating, he still hadn’t gotten over that label. _Boyfriend_. He was David Cook’s _boyfriend_.  
  
“Not my boyfriend,” he said, sounding more serious than he had a moment ago. Archie opened his mouth to ask what made him say that, and why in that tone, when Cook spoke again. “My _partner_. ‘Boyfriend’ sounds so… temporary. And you, David Archuleta, are by no means a temporary part of my life. This is not a _temporary_ relationship.”  
  
Archie’s heart leapt again and he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very light and warm—which wasn’t all that strange, considering he _always_ felt that way with Cook. But… this time was different. This time it was as if a wave of euphoria had washed over him and it left him giddy with excitement. His coat pocket felt heavy as he recalled what was in there, and how certain he now was that he’d made the right decision, and oh gosh, was he ready to take this step? His mind was racing at a pace that rivaled his heart and he felt like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.  
  
“Archie?” a soft voice said.  
  
“I love you, Cook,” came the shaky response. Archie covered his eyes with his free hand and laughed as tears seeped out from under his heavy eyelids. “Alright, partner then.”  
  
Cook laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound Archie had heard in a while. It sent chills down his spine and made his smile grow even wider. “I love you too.”  
  
Archie waited for his voice to steady itself a little more before he tried speaking again. “Hey, Cook…?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“After you play for your fans and all that tomorrow night… will you call me? On your way up to your room, I mean.”  
  
“Of course, Arch.”  
  
“I just… I want to celebrate with you, you know?”  
  
“Yeah… Don’t worry, I’ll call you.”  
  
“Thanks.” Arch wiped his eyes and stared at the ceiling. “I miss you.”  
  
“I miss you too.” He paused for a second. “Hey you know, after Tuesday I should be able to fly back to LA and spend some time with you before I have to keep promoting this album.”  
  
“That sounds awesome!” He knew he had to get off the line soon, or else he would be tempted to ruin his big surprise and that was really not okay. “Um, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright? I’m really worn out from everything I’ve done today and I should get some rest.”  
  
“Yeah, you sound exhausted. Alright, I’ll call you when I have some time tomorrow. Good night, Arch."  
  
“’Night, Cook.”  
  
When he hung up the phone, he covered his face with both hands and let the tears fall out of his eyes. He laughed until he cried, feeling overwhelmed with happiness and excited for what the morrow would bring. If Cook was right, if this really _wasn’t_ a temporary relationship, then everything would fall into place.  
  
~~~  
  
Archie didn’t really sleep much that night. Once his emotional state balanced itself out, the logical part of his brain decided to pop in and mention the fact that he actually didn’t have much of a plan, nor did he know how he would approach this unannounced reunion. After that, he laid in the hotel bed for all of twenty minutes before he became restless and unable to think properly and oh gosh, how on earth was he going to do something like this?  
  
Andrew had been of no help, of course, because as soon as Archie brought up the topic that had him so concerned, Andrew only made comments about how sweet he was and how his brother was “lucky to have a young man such as yourself” and really hadn’t given much advice on the subject at all.  
  
Cook wasn’t much of a romantic, or so Archie had thought for the longest time, unless… well there wasn’t really a pattern to it. He either was or he wasn’t, and it was extremely frustrating because Arch had a very difficult time trying to determine whether a romantic approach was a good approach or if he should just be spontaneous or if Cook would even let him get two words in because he’d be so excited about his new album.  
  
It took four hours for him to conclude that he would have to surprise him with something, and that something would have to be completely romantic and breathtakingly wonderful so that Cook would just shut up for like five seconds so Archie could actually talk. Only problem was, he had _no idea_ what kind of surprise he should do, nor did he have a _clue_ as to how he would even get access to the hotel without Cook knowing in advance that he was there or without being discovered. Archie began feeling sick to his stomach when he realized just how much thought he hadn’t put into this and he buried his face into his hands as he tried desperately to clear his head and really think.  
  
It wasn’t until he heard “Light On” playing from his phone that he got an idea, and oh what an idea it was. He was smiling like a crazy person when he answered with an overly excited “Heeeeeey, Cook!~”  
  
Cook laughed and replied with a “Hey, Arch,” then laughed some more. This was a good start to the day.  
  
“How are the plans coming?” Archie asked as he threw his shoes on and grabbed his coat.  
  
“I’m honestly not sure at this point. I think we made some progress, but there’s so much going on over here that maybe I’m wrong.”  
  
“Maybe you should go find out?”  
  
“Nah, they don’t need me right now. Besides, I wanted to call you and check in, though I didn’t think you would be awake right now. You sounded so tired last night. What are you doing up now, anyway?”  
  
  
“What do you mean? It’s only…” Archie glanced at the clock and felt his stomach fall through the floor. _10:45 a.m._ It would’ve been quarter-to-eight on the West Coast, which is where he should be right now, and oh. Oh. _Why_ did he answer the phone? “Oh, right. I see your point…”  
  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Cook offered when Archie didn’t continue his thought.  
  
“Yeah.” He laughed nervously. “I had too much on my mind, I guess.”  
  
“I understand that. I didn’t really sleep much last night either. Too excited.”  
  
Archie smiled and shook his head. Typical Cook. “Well make sure you rest some time today. You have a big night tonight, right?”  
  
“Yes I do. Speaking of which, I should probably go find out why the room I’m in is suddenly empty.”  
  
Archie laughed. “Yeah, you should go do that.”  
  
He hadn’t been off the phone with Cook for more than ten seconds before he was on it again, this time with Cook’s assistant, Harper. “Hey, it’s Archie. Yeah. Um, I kind of need your advice for something. I’m in town right now and I wanted to surprise Cook tonight after he performs…”  
  
~~~  
  
Turns out Harper knew much more about surprising Cook than Archie could’ve ever dreamed of knowing. She had the whole room set up before Arch even got there, complete with celebratory champagne (not that he could drink yet) and rose petals and candles and it was like a room that had popped out of a romantic movie or something. It was perfect and Archie felt overwhelmed with emotion again as soon as he opened the door and saw it all.  
  
She gave him a moment to take in the scene, feeling very pleased with his stunned reaction to it, before speaking. “Okay so David should be done performing and all of that by midnight. He’ll stay down there for an extra half hour, doing autographs and the like, then he and the boys are planning on heading right to their rooms because it’s been a stressful week for all of them. I’d say around… 12:40 or so he should be at the door.”  
  
“Yeah, I told him last night to call when he was on his way to the room. It’ll give me time to prepare, I think.”  
  
“Oh did you? That was a good idea. Okay, do you have any idea what you’ll say to him or is it going to be spontaneous?”  
  
Harper sounded like she was trying to hide how excited she was, but she was failing pretty miserably. Her brilliant smile was a dead giveaway, and it actually made Archie feel more relaxed to know that at least she approved of what he was trying to do.  
  
“I don’t know if it’ll go according to plan once I see him. You know how Cook can be.” He smiled fondly and felt his coat pocket get heavy again. “We’ll see though.”  
  
“Yes, we certainly will.” She smiled again and looked down at her watch. “God, is it that time already? I gotta go down to the lobby and make sure everything’s all set up. Remember, he’ll be here by 12:40.”  
  
He closed the door and looked around at the room. He couldn’t have done it better himself, assuming he would’ve had any idea how to do something like this. It was perfect.  
  
“And now we wait.”  
  
~~~  
  
The wait didn’t last as long as he thought it would. What with his mind racing and his hands shaking as each minute felt like it was only a second and before long two hours had gone by and he still had no idea what he was going to say or do when he saw Cook standing in that doorway. Was he going to go up to him and kiss him? Was he going to say ‘surprise’ and then go from there? Would he even have time to speak, or would Cook sweep him up in his arms and be too happy to have him in his hotel room to even consider the reasons he’s there and all dressed up and, oh gosh, why was the room getting smaller?  
  
Archie was pacing now and feeling very hot. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and gripped the small box in his coat pocket, wondering if it was even the right size and how would he be able to live with himself if it didn’t fit, and oh.  
  
Midnight came and went, and although Archie was smiling because he knew that downstairs his partner was having the time of his life, he felt his heart begin to race faster and faster.  
  
Then suddenly, he felt calm. It was as though someone had reached into his heart and flipped a switch, turning off his hysteria and panic, allowing him to think properly. Suddenly things didn’t seem so intimidating, and he felt relieved. He could do this.  
  
“Light On” began to play from his coat pocket and he smiled. This was it. This was the moment he was waiting for, the phone call that would make or break his future. With a strong and confident hand, he picked the phone out of his pocket and hit _Answer_.  
  
“Congratulations,” he said happily.  
  
“Thanks, Arch! Man, the fans were so great tonight. I mean, they’re great _every_ night, but it’s like they were extra great tonight. You know? Maybe it’s because of all the positive vibes here ever since they passed that gay marriage bill. It’s been incredible here ever since Thursday night.”  
  
“I bet.” Archie grinned so widely the Joker would’ve cowered in fear. Oh, if only he knew… “So are you on your way up to your room now?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m so beat. It’s been a hectic day, but it was so worth it.”  
  
“Wish I could’ve been there with you,” Archie said, now pacing in front of the bed. His heart had begun to race and there was a slight resistance from his lungs with each breath he took, but he knew this feeling. It was nerves. Of course he’d be nervous though, he was about to change his life forever. “But you know, I couldn’t let this night go by and not celebrate with you somehow, so I got you a little something.”  
  
“Oh Arch, you didn’t have to do that. Really, I’m just glad I’m able to talk to you right now.”  
  
Archie smiled. He knew that Cook really meant it when he said things like that, no matter how corny and lame it seemed to some people. “I know you are, but… I wanted to do this.” He could hear footsteps outside of the door and he felt the nerves send a rush of adrenaline through his veins. This was really it, oh gosh. “Your surprise is in your room.”  
  
“My room?” came a voice from behind the door. Archie bit his lip and moved so he was standing in view of the doorway, the phone pressed against his ear and a smile bright enough to illuminate all of New York City in the middle of a blackout plastered on his face.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“What could you have possibly…?” There was a *CLICK*, followed by the door swinging open and light flooded into the room, revealing a very sharp-looking Archie and a stunned Cook in the doorway.  
  
“Surprise,” Arch said softly as he smiled wider.  
  
“Arch, you…” It only took two seconds for him to realize that his partner was _really_ standing in his room and that this _totally wasn’t_ a dream. Next thing either of them knew, their arms were locked around each other and they were both laughing and smiling.  
  
“How did you get here?” Cook asked after he’d put Archie down. “I thought you were supposed to be in LA!”  
  
“I was, but I got around that.” Arch smiled up at Cook.  
  
“You…” Cook laughed and kissed him on the lips. “I’m so glad you’re here. I can’t believe you flew to New York just to celebrate my new album with me.”  
  
Archie bit his lip and shook his head. “That… that isn’t the only reason I’m here.”  
  
Cook blinked and cocked his head to the side. “What do you…” That was when he noticed his room. His eyes widened a bit as he took everything in—the candlelight, the rose petals, the champagne…  
  
“I, um… I have something I wanted to give you. Something that… up until recently, I didn’t think I could give you. Or, rather, I didn’t think you would want it. Or… wait, I don’t know what I’m saying.” Archie shook his head and tried to breathe deeply. “Okay, let me start over.”  
  
“Arch, what… what is all of this? How did you have the time to…?”  
  
“I… I wanted to make tonight really special for you. For both of us. Um… Harper helped!”  
  
Cook looked down at his partner and smiled. The look in his eyes made Arch go weak at the knees and he bit his lip again before continuing.  
  
“Um… right, I have something for you.” He reached down into his coat pocket and wrapped his fingers around the small black box, but then he paused. He thought for a moment, then smiled and looked back up at his lover. “Do you remember last night, what you said to me about our relationship?”  
  
“That it isn’t temporary? Yeah, I remember. Why?”  
  
“Did you mean that?”  
  
“Of course I did.”  
  
“You don’t think that the feelings for me that you have will go away? Like… they won’t fade over time and you won’t get bored of me after a while and you aren’t going to leave me because I’m so much younger than you and—“  
  
“Woah, woah, woah.” Cook laughed a little and took Archie by the hand. “No, I don’t think these feelings will ever go away. They won’t fade and I could never be bored of you and to hell with age, if I didn’t care when you were still seventeen, why would I care now?”  
  
Archie smiled happily. “Good. I feel the same way.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yes.” He breathed deeply again and looked up into Cook’s hazel eyes, feeling more confident in himself. “I do. I feel like what you and I have is meant to last forever. I feel like the love that we share and the feelings we have for each other and the respect in our relationship is so strong and so true that we could survive anything together.”  
  
“Yeah, we can.” Cook smiled wider. “You helped get me out of that dark place I almost went into after Adam’s death.”  
  
“Exactly. I think, um…” He giggled nervously and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m so nervous right now. Um…”  
  
“Nervous? About what?”  
  
“I… want to ask you something. Now that I can and… now that I’m sure it’s what I want. Actually, aside from being a musician, I, um… I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything ever.” He reached down into his coat pocket again and looked up at Cook. This time, however, he was down on one knee and he had finally pulled that little box out of his pocket. Cook just stared blankly at him, unsure of what to say.  
  
“Cook, I… I love you. I always have, and… I’m sure I always will. You’re my soulmate, and… and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you’ve made me over these last few years. I want to make you feel as special and important and amazing as you do for me every day. So… I guess what I’m trying to say is…” He opened the box slowly, revealing a silver band inside. “David Roland Cook… will you please be my husband?”


	2. You're the Reason I Believe in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a few moments in life when it feels like time as a whole stops. Your future hangs in the balance as a decision is placed before you. Generally speaking, that decision is as easy as saying "yes" or "no," but it has such a great impact on you that time itself stands still while you consider the possibilities.

There are a few moments in life when it feels like time as a whole stops. Your future hangs in the balance as a decision is placed before you. Generally speaking, that decision is as easy as saying "yes" or "no," but it has such a great impact on you that time itself stands still while you consider the possibilities. Moments like when you're young and you choose whether or not to go to college. Whether you should give up your virginity to that guy who will throw you away a week later or save it for someone truly special. Whether you should marry the love of your life or wait.  
  
David Cook was in that very position.  
  
He had just celebrated something huge. His "sophomore" album, _This Loud Morning_ , had been released only an hour ago. It was June 28th, 2011 -- a night he'd been insanely excited for, because he was in New York City celebrating with his fans. He'd just left them, actually, to get some rest before he was to make a few appearances around the city in the morning, when this decision kind of hit him in the face.  
  
Or, appeared before him in the form of his longtime boyfriend, David Archuleta, down on one knee in a fucking gorgeous suit holding a ring that symbolized forever.  
  
He felt like he could cry. Or laugh. Or run a marathon. Or collapse right there. So many things were swirling through his head in that moment, that time stood still. He loved this boy with everything he had and everything he was. He would give it all up for Archie, there was no questioning that. Everyone in his life knew how much he meant to him. But now he had to make a decision that would change his life forever.  
  
He couldn't help but smile, though. "You went through all of this... so you could propose?" He bit his lip and looked down, which was unlike him, but he had honestly never been happier than he was in that moment and he didn't know what to do with himself. "Archie, that..."  
  
"I love you, Cook," he repeated. "I want to spend my whole life with you. I know I do, and. And although I don't exactly know why, or know what that all means yet, I... I know it's you that I want by my side forever. No matter what happens, I want you to be the one I share everything with. The good, the bad, the ugly... all of it." He stood up slowly and gently lifted Cook's face so he could look into his eyes. "I know this is sudden, and... and I know you probably never expected me to ask you this, but. I knew waiting for you to do it wasn't a good idea." He smiled then. "You'd be too worried about my parents and my religion and everything that you don't need to be worried about."  
  
"Baby, I don't..." Cook shook his head, but the smile on his face was radiant. "I wish I could just say what I want to say right now but I'm kinda freaking out a little and I might be shaking and since when did I start rambling on and on like you do?" He laughed a little, then started to cry. "I love you too. I love you so much." He wrapped his arms tightly around Archie and buried his face into his neck.  
  
Archie was okay with this, sure. He hadn't just poured out his heart and put himself completely at Cook's mercy or anything. _Really_. "Um, Cook? I love it when you hold me and everything, but... kinda worrying me here."  
  
"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry." Cook let him go and smiled as he wiped his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I would love to be your husband. Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Archie beamed as he fumbled with the ring and took it out. "I, um... I hope it fits." He gently took Cook's left hand and put it on his ring finger.  
  
"It's perfect," Cook said softly. "I love it."  
  
"I'm glad." Archie smiled and stood on his tiptoes so he could kiss him full on the lips.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Mom," Cook said on the phone the next morning. He threw on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. "I was wondering if you'd mind if Archie and I came by for a few days next week. There's... kind of something I have to tell you."  
  
Archie smiled at him from the bed. He'd already told all of his family that they had big news, and Claudia didn't miss a beat. So they all knew he was engaged. It was kind of fun for him to sit there and hear the reactions the Cook family had about his engagement.  
  
"You know?" Cook turned to Archie and frowned. "How do... oh. Oh, he did?" He smiled again and ran his hand through his hair as he started laughing. "Of course he did. Well, I still want to come by next week. Is that alright?"  
  
"Of course, baby!" Archie heard. "I can't wait to tell everyone that my little boy is getting married. Oh, you know the neighbors will be excited. I can't wait to see you."  
  
"Same here, Mom." Cook had on that 'oh gosh, stop Mom, you're embarrassing me' look of a teenager and rolled his eyes, his smile growing. "Hey, I have a lot to do today, so. Can I call you tonight or--" He chuckled a bit, then said, "alright, never mind. I love you, Mom. Tell everyone I'll see them in a few days."  
  
~~~  
  
"David, David, you're engaged! Oh, I never thought it would happen, but it has, and such a wonderful young man you are, Archie, for scooping him up and treating him well. I'm so happy for both of you. Oh gosh, and this means that since he proposed, we have to plan everything, don't we dear? That's alright, I've always wanted to do this. We can look at color schemes and cake samples and all of that together. Doesn't that sound like fun? Oh, I'm so excited. Come in, come in! I just made a wonderful casserole, and then after you're both fed and happy, we can talk details. I want to help with _everything_."  
  
Cook looked at Archie and mouthed _you did this to me_ , a grin forming on his face as his mother pulled him inside by the hand.  
  
~~~  
  
Archie's family had a similar reaction, surprisingly enough. Lupe greeted Cook at the door, gushed over his ring, and fawned over them for the entire week they stayed in Utah. Even Jeff was nice, saying how Cook had always treated Archie the way he deserved and although he was still uncomfortable with it, he was happy they ended up together. Claudia and Daniel and the others already loved Cook, so they were more than willing to accept him as their new brother-in-law, and oh gosh, that was a strange thought.  
  
"See? I told you they love you," Archie said one night when they were in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Cook's waist from behind and smiled happily. "I talked to them before I talked to your mom. Told them I was going to propose and I'd really like their support in my decision. Dad was surprised, but... he likes you, so he was okay with it, even though it does go against our religion. Mom was, um. She was happy too, and she cried a bit because she'd always been afraid I'd never get married?"  
  
"Because you're gay?" Cook smiled knowingly as he washed the dishes. "I know, my mom was the same way. I think that's why she's so excited to help us plan it."  
  
"It's going to be a day to remember for all of us, huh?"  
  
Cook turned around and wiped his hands on a towel. "Hopefully. Just so long as my brother is nowhere near alcohol."  
  
Archie giggled and shook his head. "Deal."  
  
~~~  
  
They ultimately decided to get married in New York, considering it was legal there, but they were visiting families and having dinners and doing all of that now, before they set a date and began making plans. Cook and Archie had had such a busy month that they were both exhausted by the time they boarded the plane to go back home to LA. Between appearances to promote Cook's new album, all of the meetings and phone calls Archie had to make because the record label he was with wasn't cooperating, and the family asking about the wedding, it was a wonder they didn't just run away and elope.  
  
"I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to find a place in Canada that could do it for us. Seriously." Cook collapsed onto their bed and sighed. "I don't know how people can do this. Wish Adam were here to give me some kind of advice, because really, what are we doing?"  
  
"Didn't you go with Kendra to the, um. What was it?" Archie sat beside a clearly worn out Cook, gently running his fingers through the red hair.  
  
"I went with her for the cake thing and when she picked her bridal gown. Oh, and the fitting. I don't know why I went, but. I did. Mom thought it would be a good idea." He shrugged and snuggled closer to Archie. "Maybe because I'm gay. I don't know. But yeah, it was stressful and I wasn't even the bride that time."  
  
"You are now. It's all about you." Archie giggled and shifted his position so Cook could get more comfortable. "Well, us."  
  
"You are not getting me to wear a dress," Cook said firmly, though he was so tired it was kind of mumbled and less serious than he intended it to be.  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to, silly." Archie giggled more, now stuck in a fit of laughter. "But oh my gosh, that's a really funny thought. I mean, not that you'd look bad in a dress, but. It'd be strange?"  
  
"You'd be able to pull it off better than I would, I bet." Cook grinned.  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"I think it is," he teased.  
  
~~~  
  
"How about a wedding in winter? I love what the city looks like in December." Cook smiled to himself as he flipped through a catalog with lots of tuxedos in it. He was trying not to feel overwhelmed by all of the choices, but it seemed inevitable. "Plus, my tour will be done by then, and it can be just us for a while."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Archie agreed, his face lighting up at the thought. "Where are we going to have the ceremony?"  
  
"Hm. I don't know if there are any churches in the city. I know of the cathedral, but you aren't Catholic."  
  
"That doesn't matter." He smiled sweetly as he continued flipping through his own book. "As long as my dad is the one who marries us, it can be wherever."  
  
"How is your dad going to marry us in New York? Does he have a license there?"  
  
"Hey, I may have spent most of my life in Utah, but that doesn't mean my dad has."  
  
"That's true." Cook flipped through more pages, making a face at some of the options. "The reception is definitely going to be at the Paramount Hotel though, yes?"  
  
"Of course! Their ballroom is perfect for it." Archie stopped looking for a second and bit his lip.  
  
"Oh, I know that face. What'd you find?" Cook tried peering over to see what page he was on, but Arch was too quick. He pulled the book away and giggled. "Come on, you can't hold out on me like that!"  
  
"You can't see me in it until our wedding day, silly!" He stood up excitedly and pushed the chair in. "I'm going to go find Colin. I want to try this one on."  
  
"You're not fair." Cook pouted, hoping it would work and Archie would cave.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry." Archie winked and practically skipped away, leaving a very disappointed Cook behind as he went to get his measurements taken.  
  
~~~  
  
"I can't believe that this is legitimately part of the wedding planning, but I'm certainly not complaining," Cook said as he ate another piece of cake. "Holy shit, this is incredible. Baby, you have to try this one."  
  
"Ugh, please no. I've had too much cake."  
  
"No, really. I think this could be it."  
  
"Cook, it's red velvet. Of course you like that one, it's your favorite." Archie rolled his eyes and smiled. "But... you're right, it does look good."  
  
"One more bite won't hurt, will it?" Cook grinned. "Come on~" He moved the fork in front of Archie's face and waited. Arch shook his head, then gave in and ate it.  
  
"Wow, that's fantastic!"  
  
"See?" Cook smiled happily for a second, then his face fell. "Shit, maybe I should've listened to you. You don't look so good."  
  
Archie opened his mouth to protest, but instead of words coming out, all of the cake he'd eaten in the last hour decided to make another appearance. Thankfully, there was a trash can nearby.  
  
"Yummy," Cook said once Arch had finished. He rubbed his partner's back as he looked up at the woman who looked like nothing had happened. "We'll take the red velvet one, please."  
  
~~~  
  
"She chose _what_ color scheme?"  
  
"Red and white," the overly enthusiastic designer said. "I promise you I will make your special day look amazing, just you wait."  
  
"Good thing our tuxedos match that, huh?" Cook slapped himself in the forehead and sighed. "Back to square one, I guess."  
  
"Maybe for you," Archie teased. "Did you pick a ridiculous color or something?"  
  
"Hey, I don't think light blue is ridiculous. Why are you laughing?" Cook frowned.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but. Really? Light blue?" Archie giggled more. "Red looks fabulous on you, though. Why don't you pick something that's like, red and gray or black or something?"  
  
"This is why my mother should've been here for this."  
  
"No, this is why you shouldn't choose your wedding day as a day when you take a risk with your wardrobe, silly." Archie rolled his eyes. "I love you."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell." Cook laughed, then leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you too, you brat."  
  
~~~  
  
"Um. Hey, guys." Archie stood up and clinked his fork gently against his glass. Their families, their friends, and everyone participating in the ceremony stopped talking and looked at the sharp-dressed Arch. "Cook and I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. It really means a lot that you're all here to support us, and this wonderful bond we share. I've been through so much with this man," he said as he took Cook's hand in his, "and I'm lucky enough to say that he's mine and wow, after tomorrow, those won't be just words. We'll legally be together. That's... that's incredible." His eyes filled with tears and he looked at his partner with all of the love in the world radiating from within him. "I love him so much. In a few years, he's gone from my best friend to my life partner. I can't imagine what my life would be like without him, and I'm so glad that I never have to. Cook, I... I meant what I said that night. I want to be able to make you feel as special and as loved as you make me feel every single day. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you."  
  
Cook smiled to himself, tears falling freely from his eyes once Arch had sat back down. He kissed him deeply and lingered there for a moment, their foreheads touching, before whispering "I love you so much, baby."  
  
"I know," Arch said in return. "And come tomorrow, the whole world will know just how much we love each other."  
  
"Our wedding day," Cook breathed in disbelief.  
  
"Our wedding day."


End file.
